This amended proposal seeks support for training 4 predoctoral students and 3 postdoctoral fellows in tumor immunology, tumor biology and molecular immunology. It is based on the growing interconnection of immunology and cancer research. The anchor of the proposal is the concept that successful new approaches to cancer therapy arise from basic research combined with a grounding in preclinical translational research and a desire to pursue clinical applications of basic findings. The program combines intensive course work and training in basic research aimed at understanding immunity and basic tumor biology, with exposure to translational research intended to develop immune and other therapies based on these basic findings. It is based in the Division of Immunology of the Department of Molecular and Cell Biology and mentored by twelve members of the Immunology faculty and other department faculty. Predoctoral trainees selected from a highly competitive pool of applicants participate in the first year in a cohesive program of courses and lectures that provide sophisticated grounding in immunology, tumor biology, biochemistry and molecular biology. Three rotation projects in faculty laboratories impart technical expertise and lead to the choice of a Ph.D. thesis supervisor. Advanced students are mentored by the supervisor with aggressive participation of a faculty thesis committee. Advanced students are required to take a rigorous course in Cancer and the Immune System, to participate in advanced seminar courses that relate advances in immunology, molecular genetics, and cell biology to cancer research. Postdoctoral trainees enter the program directly, and are encouraged to participate in advanced courses and seminars. Both types of trainees are required to take the Tumor Biology Seminar Course and participate in an extensive series of excellent seminar series including the Immunology Seminar Series, seminar series in Molecular Biology and Cell Biology that include many cancer researchers, and the CRL Distinguished Lectureships. Importantly, both types of trainees participate in the Translational Seminar Series, which brings together students and clinical scientists from nearby hospitals and research clinics to provide a more heightened awareness of the reality of the cancer problem and the special relevance of immunology to that problem. The research facilities of the Cancer Research Laboratory provides trainees with advanced facilities and the expert guidance necessary to master new and developing experimental techniques. The program emphasizes the potential of each trainee for independence and creativity in research, with the goal of producing investigators committed to approaching the cancer problem from a growing understanding of molecular and cellular immunology. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]